Protege Moi
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Minha última Ice&Poison...


**Disclaimer:**

**- Saint Seiya não me pertence, ou simplesmente se chamaria Saint Yaoi...**

**fic de despedida de Ice e Poison.  
****A última ferida aberta.**

**Protege Moi**

Miro olhou para a carta em suas mãos, brincando com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

Tudo era tão estúpido, não era?

"_Quero vê-lo. Vamos nos falar, Miro. Não deixemos as coisas assim._

_Você é importante pra mim._

_Kamus"_

Escorpião deu uma alta gargalhada, jogando a carta no chão.

Ajeitou-se da melhor maneira possível debaixo das cobertas, cravando as pálpebras com força. Estava tão cansado daquele circulo sem fim.

Vamos conversar Kamus?

Vamos nos machucar, Kamus?

Quem você quer ser dessa vez? O mocinho ou o bandido?

Engasgou um riso ensaiado.

Era só uma carta.

Mais nada.

_C'est le malaise du moment_

_L'épidémie qui s'étend_

_La fête est finie on descend_

_Les pensées qui glacent la raison_

_Paupières baissées, visage gris_

_Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit_

_On ouvre le loquet de la grille_

_Du taudit qu'on appelle maison_

_**É a indisposição do momento**_

_**A epidemia que se estende**_

_**A festa termina, nós descemos**_

_**Os pensamentos que congelam a razão**_

_**Pálpebras reduzidas, rostos cinzentos**_

_**Emergem os fantasmas da nossa cama**_

_**Abrimos o cadeado do portão**_

_**Do buraco que chamamos de nossa casa**_

Ainda se lembrava daquela noite.

Tinha tudo e nada, com Miro rodopiando entre as mesas com sua inconfundível risada trôpega e cheirando a vinho.

Estava entediado e emburrado.

Olhou em volta, sem interesse. Nenhum homem ou mulher daquela festa na casa de Peixes lhe chamava a atenção. E Afrodite sabia _convidar_ pessoas às suas festas.

Mas era inútil.

Havia algumas semanas que brigara com Kamus, e poucos dias que haviam reatado à "trégua" de sempre. Não, daquela vez, levariam a amizade a serio.

Daquela vez, não fariam bobagem.

Não se olhariam como não devem olhar bons amigos.

Não diriam coisas que amigos não devem nunca dizer.

Saga aproximou-se com uma garrafa de bebida, o convidando a um passeio, enconstando sua coxa entre as suas.

Miro riu, dispensando.

Mas Gêmeos nunca soube o que significava um não...

-Miro, podemos falar?

A voz de gelo quebrava todo o clima quente e atordoante da festa. Escorpião levantou as sobrancelhas, dando um sorriso indecente.

E confuso.

-Agora?

-Você tem coisa melhor pra fazer?

Miro deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Não, eu acho que não, _mon ami._

Ignoraram Saga.

E a festa, a música alta, o chão duro da saleta escura...

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me from what I want_

_Protect me_

_Protect me_

_Protège-moi_

_Protège-moi_

_**Me proteja do que eu desejo**_

_**Me proteja do que eu desejo**_

_**Me proteja do que eu desejo**_

_**Me proteja**_

_**Me proteja**_

_**Me proteja**_

_**Me proteja**_

-Miro, me responda...

-Vai pro inferno, Kamus.

Como ele queria uma resposta? Como?

Kamus bebeu mais um gole de whisky, com um riso estranho nos lábios.

-Ela queria estar grávida, eu acho. Isso me prenderia a ela? Deuses, que tolice. Mas não pode estar, pode? Me diga, Miro, ela pode?

Escorpião cerrou os olhos, virando o rosto.

-Era você quem estava lá, se não sabe, como eu vou saber?

Aquário levantou o copo, abaixando a cabeça. Bêbado.

Derrotado.

-Nós nem transamos, meu querido... nem isso! Ou fizemos? Me diga você, você sabe mais de mim do que eu mesmo... não é irônico? Acho que ela quer mentir pra mim. Isso é quase romântico.

-Vai pro inferno, você e sua noiva querida.

-Miro... você não se livra de mim. Nem eu de você. Sempre foi assim, sempre vai ser. Eu sou a sua auto-destruição favorita, esqueceu? Você é meu lado negro.

O grego mordeu o lábio inferior. Kamus balançava a cabeça, mirando seus sapatos através do vidro torcido pela bebida, colhendo cada palavra que sua pouca razão ainda conseguisse distinguir.

-Sou o cavaleiro de gelo, o mais sensato, o mais certo... não é Miro? Não. Você é o único que sabe que não. E sabe por quê? Porque meu único erro é você.

-Você conseguiu, Kamus.

O outro levantou a cabeça, sem entender.

Miro deu de ombros, rindo.

Rindo alto, sentido, abafado.

Magoado.

-Eu me cansei de você, _mon amour._

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin_

_Souviens toi des moments divins_

_Planants, éclatés au matin_

_Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_

_Perdus les rêves de s'aimer_

_Le temps où on avait rien fait_

_Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer_

_Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_

_**Somos os brinquedos do destino?**_

_**Recorde-se dos momentos divinos**_

_**Respigando, estourados pela manhã**_

_**Permanece-nos qualquer vida para chorar**_

_**E agora estamos sós...**_

_**Perdidos os sonhos, se for preferível**_

_**O tempo onde nada se tem a fazer**_

-Miro, abre.

Um barulho alto da TV zombava dos seus ouvidos.

-Miro, preciso de você... Estou confuso. Preciso do meu amigo! Tantas coisas e... é só voce! Só você me ouve o bastante! Só você sabe o que eu vou dizer, antes que eu diga... ou sabe quando eu minto... droga, seu orgulhoso, não seja burro!

Nada.

A porta parecia muda e impotente aos seus apelos.

-Entendo. Miro... Eu nunca quis magoar você. – respirou fundo, dando as costas para a porta. Murmurava, ainda, mais pra si mesmo que para o vazio sem resposta do outro lado. - Vou embora. Um dia tudo volta ao normal, como das outras vezes. Eu sei. Não quero machucar você. Prefiro estar sozinho com meus problemas a te ferir... Infernos, Miro! Estou protegendo você!

Bateu uma última vez. Silêncio.

Acabou por desistir.

Do outro lado, Miro olhava para a porta com um sorriso seco nos lábios.

Não foi tão difícil, foi? Afinal, era só uma porta.

E agora, ela estava fechada.

_Protect me from what I want _

_(Protège-moi, protège-moi)_

_Protect me from what I want _

_(Protège-moi, protège-moi)_

_Protect me from what I want _

_(Protège-moi, protège-moi)_

_Protect me_

_Protect me_

_**Me proteja do que eu quero**_

_**(me proteja, me proteja)**_

_**Me proteja do que eu quero**_

_**(me proteja, me proteja)**_

_**Me proteja do que eu quero**_

_**(me proteja, me proteja)**_

_**me proteja**_

_**me proteja**_

Revirou-se mais uma vez entre as cobertas.

Estava cansado mas sua mente não conseguia apagar.

O papel amassado jazia inerte no chão. Miro o olhou duas, três, quatro vezes.

Levantou-se, por fim, apanhando uma caneta e acendendo a luz.

_"Obrigado pela lembrança, Kamus. Você também é importante pra mim._

_Agora seja feliz na sua vida._

_Eu não preciso mais ser o erro de ninguém para sorrir._

_Miro"_

Uma voz rouca tocou sua orelha, as mãos nos ombros, o queixo se acomodando em suas costas.

-Está tudo bem, Escorpião?

Miro sorriu, virando-se beijando os olhos sonolentos do outro que o fitava, curioso.

-Agora está.

Sem mais perguntas, nem respostas.

Olhou para o relógio, e percebeu que já estava tarde. Tarde o bastante.

Deitou-se novamente, enrolando-se a cobertores, pernas e abraços.

E finalmente adormeceu.

_Protège-moi, protège-moi_

_Protège-moi de mes désirs_

_Protège-moi, protège-moi_

_**Me proteja, me proteja**_

_**Me proteja dos meus desejos**_

_**Me proteja, me proteja**_

**Owari**

**e isso significa Fin**


End file.
